Richie's Special Day
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: It's Richie's birthday, and Marion wants to do something special for Richie. Plus, Joanie forgot today was her brother's birthday, so she would spend some time in the evening. How would Richie celebrate his birthday in the evening? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story came to mind late last night since it was Ron Howard's birthday, so I am sharing it with you all today until the story wants to end. Hope you all enjoy this one.

Marion woke up on the first of March. Today was Richie's birthday. She wanted to do something for her son's birthday today. Since Howard isn't around anymore, it was only Richie, Joanie and their friends left. She thought it would be a good idea that today would be a good day to spend time alone with Richie for the day since it was his birthday.

Today wasn't a work day for Richie, and that was a good thing. Richie happens to be a journalist since he was always good with words. Marion wasn't sure what Joanie had in mind for today, so there was a question for her daughter. Joanie was still home, but she woke up a while longer after Marion did.

Marion was the first to wake up and walk into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee. When he pot of coffee was ready, Marion heard Joanie's footsteps.

"Good morning, Joanie," Marion greeted her daughter.

"Morning, Mom. What do you have going on today?"

"Today is Richard's birthday and I'd like to do something for him."

"I almost forgot today was Richie's birthday. I guess I wasn't having any birthdays on my mind, and Richie's birthday isn't. Thank you for reminding me. What do you have in mind for Richie?"

"I just want to spend the day alone with him. What do you have planned for today?"

"Chachi and I are going to see a movie, have lunch and then maybe some time at his apartment."

"That does sound like a fun day, Joanie. So you don't mind about Richard and I having the day to ourselves?"

"That's fine with me. Today is his special day, so he can do whatever he wants. I think Lori Beth said something about taking him out to dinner for tonight."

"All right. Lori Beth probably wouldn't mind if I spend the day with Richard."

"She probably won't mind. She told me what she was doing for his birthday, but I forget what she wanted to do for him."

Marion didn't say anything for a minute or so. She watched Joanie pour herself a cup of hot coffee.

"Before I leave here, Mom, I'm going to take a shower. My hair is starting to turn into a mess."

"That's all right, Joanie. Who is doing transportation today? You or Chachi?"

"We both are taking turns, Mom. He and I are taking our own cars, so there's no way for Chachi to pick me up here and doing all of the driving."

"You go along and take that shower. I will see you later."

"I'll see if I can find a card for Richie."

When Joanie finished saying that, Marion watched her daughter run up the stairs.

While Joanie was upstairs in the shower, Marion called Richie to wish him happy birthday. Lori Beth answered the telephone this time.

"Good morning, Lori Beth. Is Richard awake?"

"Yes, he is, Marion. I'll see if he wants to talk with you."

A few minutes later, Richie came on.

"Hi, Mom."

"Happy birthday, Richard."

"Thank you, Mom."

Marion could tell by his tone of voice, Richie sounded tired.

"Richard, since today is your birthday, I would like to spend the entire day with you."

"I would love that, Mom. Do you want to come over or should I come?"

"How about if you come over?"

"All right. What time do you want me to come?"

"Whenever you're ready."

She heard Richie yawn in the background.

"Sorry about that, Mom. I'm still tired right now, so I should be fully awake soon."

"All right, Richard. I will be looking forward to seeing you."

That was when she ended the conversation.

"Lori Beth, Mom wants to spend the entire day with me since it's my birthday."

"That's fine with me, Richie. Maybe we can do dinner tonight with Ralph, Potpie, and Fonzie."

"That sounds great, Lori Beth."

He yawned again.

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please."

He watched as Lori Beth grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and pour the coffee and he took it from her.

"Thank you, Lori Beth."

Before taking his first sip of coffee, both of them kissed.

"Would you like me to drive you over to your mother's?"

"You don't have to, but I'll let you drive."

"What would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs and toast will be good," Richie answered.

"Coming right up. What do you think your mother wants to do on this special day?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

What Richie just said was true. Whatever Marion wanted to do, he would go along with it. She thought to herself maybe Joanie would be there with them because of his birthday. When she and Richie finished eating the scrambled eggs, they headed to the garage and took her car to Marion's.

"Would you like to have the radio on?"

"Not now, Lori Beth, but thank you for asking."

"Do you think Joanie would be celebrating with your mother as well?"

"I can't answer that, but I would like to think so because it's my birthday."

Several minutes later, he and Lori Beth parked in the driveway.

Marion opened the front door so Richie and Lori Beth could walk inside. She could hear Joanie come downstairs. Once Lori Beth and Richie walked through the kitchen, Joanie joined them.

"Happy birthday, Rich."

"Thank you, Joanie. I'm beginning to feel spoiled and I just walked in."

"It's your birthday, Richard, so you will be spoiled."

"Thank you, Mom. Where are you headed, Joanie?"

Richie saw Joanie washed her hair. Joanie usually did this when she was going out of the house.

"I'm going to meet Chachi. Even he has a day off from work."

"That's nice, dear. You be safe and have fun."

"I will. Happy birthday."

This was the second time Joanie told her older brother this, and Richie appreciated it.

"See you later, Joanie."

Even Lori Beth decided to leave so Marion and Richie could have the start of the day.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mom."

"You're welcome, Richard."

Richie was still standing in the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Not now, thank you. Lori Beth and I had scrambled eggs and toast."

"Would you like to sit down and watch television?"

"That would be nice, Mom. I have a deadline coming up and I'd like to work on some of it today."

Marion did notice Richie had a notebook in his hand. Lori Beth didn't stop him from bringing it over with him. If he wanted to write today, let him.

"I hope this story you're working on would be a hit."

All of Richie's articles were a hit, and he received a lot of comments, whether it was a negative or not. When you're a writer, you have to take all sorts of reviews, and Richie was good about accepting them. Richie wasn't in the mood to watch television, but Marion joined him on the couch.

"What would you like to do, Richard? Play games?"

"Maybe later, Mom. Lori Beth wants to have an early dinner with the guys, but I'll call them myself. Why isn't Joanie with us today?"

"She forgot your birthday was today, but she said maybe later this evening she would join us. Chachi's more important to her today."

"That doesn't surprise me. They have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"I know, Richard. She's a grown woman now, so she can make up her own decisions."

Even though today was just beginning, it was still a bit early to call his friends. Richie decided to do it later. Right now he was letting Marion spend all the time with him. If he didn't call his friends later, he told himself Lori Beth would do that, so he decided to let her make the call, but of course Fonzie, Potsie and Ralph would call to say happy birthday. He was letting them do that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now early afternoon. Marion and Richie began to talk about lunch.

"Would you like Warren and Ralph to join us for lunch?"

"I could call them and see what they say, Mom. Fonzie is usually having some time alone around this time. He's probably eating lunch now, so I wouldn't bother calling him and ask, even if it means my birthday."

"All right."

"Since Chachi is so important to Joanie right now, I guess if you want to invite more people, you'll have to invite him as well," Richie told Marion.

"You're right, Richard. Maybe I can talk Joanie into leaving Chachi out so we can make it a family meal."

"I like your idea, Mom. I'll go and call Ralph and Potsie."

That's when the telephone rang. Richie was closest to the telephone, so he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Richie! How is your birthday turning out?"

It was Ralph, so Richie didn't see any need to call him.

"It's going pretty well. How was your morning?"

"It was good. Nothing special that's worth sharing."

"Ralph, there's something Mom and I were talking about, and I'm going to ask you also."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Mom wanted to invite you and Potsie over and we can celebrate my birthday together."

"I think that's a good idea, Rich. Have you talked to Potsie about this yet?"

"No, but I was going to call you guys."

"I'd like that, but there is something I want to ask."

"What's that, Ralph?"

"Since today's your birthday, isn't this supposed to be for family?"

"Mom doesn't think so. If it were, Chachi would have to join us and we'd like to leave him out. He and Joanie have been seeing a lot of each other recently."

"That doesn't surprise me. Every time I see them, they're always together," Ralph agreed.

"So do you want to join us or not?" he asked Ralph.

"I can. Are you talking about lunch or supper? I was thinking of inviting you to lunch because of it being your birthday."

"That's real kind of you, Ralph. Hold on for a moment."

"Okay, Rich."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Richard?"

"Ralph's inviting me to lunch since it's my birthday. I'm going. Is that all right?"

"That's fine, but I was beginning to think of making lunch for you. Do you want me to drive or is Ralph going to do it?"

"Neither of you are driving me. I'm old enough to drive," Richie reminded his mother.

Marion didn't want to start an argument with Richie since it's his birthday. Richie returned to the phone call.

"Ralph, it's fine with me. Mom wants to drive me, but I told her not to."

"Okay. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"No, but thank you for offering. I can drive myself. Do you want to call Potsie or should I do it?"

"You can do it," Ralph answered.

"Fine with me. Where and what time should we meet?"

"How about if we meet in half an hour at Arnold's? It's always been our favorite place when we were kids, remember?"

"Of course I do. Let me talk with Potsie and I'll see you later."

Once they disconnected, Richie called Potsie.

"Hi, Potsie."

Marion stayed in the kitchen to give Richie some privacy to talk with his friends. Even though Marion wanted to spend today alone with Richie, she didn't mind not having him for a while. Since it was Richie's birthday today, let him do whatever he wants. He's an adult now, Marion reminded herself. She didn't want to intrude on Richie's phone calls, so she stayed in the kitchen. Maybe she'd try to talk Joanie into leaving Chachi out for tonight since it was Richie's birthday.

Marion didn't hear much of Richie's conversation with Potsie like she did with Ralph. Richie told Potsie what he and Ralph talked about.

"Happy birthday, Richie," Potsie said when Richie called.

"Thank you, Pots."

That's when Richie told him about the conversation he had with Ralph just now.

"I'd like that, Rich. I don't have anything special planned. Where does Ralph want to meet?"

"He says Arnold's. It's been a while since we were last there."

Potsie agreed. Richie could feel Potsie nodding his head on the other end of the telephone.

"I'll end this conversation now and I'll meet you and Ralph there."

"Okay."

Potsie didn't bother offering to pick Richie up. Richie didn't want to be asked for a third time, and he was happy that Potsie didn't bother to ask.

"Mom, I'm going to leave and have lunch with the guys. I should be home later."

"All right, Richard. Drive safely."

"I will."

Marion watched as Richie grabbed the car leys. He'd left his wallet in his pocket. Even though Richie wasn't going to be paying, he decided to bring it along just in case.

"I'll talk with you when I get back," Richie told her.

"You go and have a good time."

Before he left, Richie gave Marion a quick kiss and then was out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Potsie and Ralph both talked with Fonzie. Since it's Richie's birthday, they didn't want to forget their friend's special day.

"Fonz, have you noticed what day it is today?"

Ralph was the first to speak.

"Yes, I do. Why would a couple of nerds ask a silly question like that?"

"Do you know it was Richie's birthday today?" Potsie asked.

"Time flies, but I think I almost forgot, but thank you for reminding the Fonz."

"You're welcome. Richie is with Mrs. C today. I'm sure why Lori Beth isn't with Richie today."

Ralph nodded.

"Lori Beth is usually there with Richie for his birthday. I wonder why she isn't this year," Potsie replied.

"I'll give Richie a card and wish him happy birthday," Fonzie told Potsie and Ralph.

"Potsie and I already did that. I'm sure Richie would like to hear from you this time."

"Friends do this on their special day to wish them happy birthday. Some people don't. Maybe I'll see if I could treat Richie to anything he wants."

"Not a bad idea, Fonz. I'm sure you're going to come up with something," Ralph said.

All Fonzie did was roll his eyes but said nothing. Even though both Potsie and Ralph can be nerds, Fonzie still saw them as friends.

"Do you know if Joanie will be there when the Fonz arrives?"

"How am I supposed to answer that, Potsie? Don't forget Joanie has been seeing a lot of Chachi."

"I almost forgot about hat. Maybe Joanie thought Chachi is more important to spend time with Richie since today is his birthday."

"You make sense there, Potsie. I'm sure Richie will tell us everything."

"He usually does. Since Mr. C isn't here to celebrate Richie's birthday, Richie probably knows by now that Mr. C is with Richie right now from his spirit."

"Nice thought. Are we done here?" Ralph asked.

"I sure am. What do you have in mind for now?"

"I think we should go to the nearest grocery store and find a birthday card for Richie."

"Let's scram out of here."

So both Ralph and Potsie headed for their cars in the parking lot and headed to the grocery store.

* * *

While Ralph and Potsie were in the grocery store, Fonzie drove to the Cunninghams'. He wanted to with Richie happy birthday in person instead of a telephone call. Fonzie parked his motorcycle in the driveway and headed for the front door. This time Fonzie knocked on the door.

"Hello, Arthur. Come on in."

"Tanks, Mrs. C. Where is Richie?"

"He's in the living room."

Fonzie walked outside the kitchen and now was in the living room.

"Hello, Fonz."

"I hear today is your birthday."

"Of course it is. I suppose that Ralph and Potsie probably told you."

"Of course they did. Where's Lori Beth?"

"Mom wanted to spend the day alone with me for the day. Lori Beth didn't seem to mind. She should be back soon."

"Where's Joanie?"

"I don't know, but I think she is around Milwaukee somewhere with Chachi."

"Those two have been seeing a lot of each other lately."

"I know, Fonz. I think Joanie and Chachi could use some space."

Fonzie nodded.

"I hope Joanie didn't forget your special day today."

"She usually doesn't."

"Mom!"

Marion joined Fonzie and Richie into the living room. Richie had been on the couch for a long time, and since it was Richie's birthday, Marion didn't want him to do anything for himself. She found Fonzie sitting in Howard's chair. Ever since Howard had died, his chair was still in good shape.

"What happened to Joanie?" Richie asked.

Marion silently told herself that question would come up.

"She's with Chachi."

"I'm not surprised. I hope she remembers my birthday."

Marion didn't see that coming. Marion hated to share this with Fonzie around, but she did it anyway.

"I don't want to share this with you, Richard."

"What do you mean by that?" Fonzie asked.

"Joanie told me this morning she almost forgot your birthday."

"It looks like almost everybody's been forgetting my birthday. How about you, Fonz? Don't tell me you forgot also."

Fonzie hated to say this, but he did it anyway.

"I almost did, but I'm grateful that Ralph and Potsie were there to remind me."

Richie didn't like hearing this from the Fonz, but didn't bother to say anything. Richie never thought about this, but was happy Lori Beth still remembered.

"Did Joanie say why she almost forgot about my birthday?"

"No, she didn't tell me, Richard. I'm sorry your friends forgot this year."

Richie then said, "Mom, would you mind if I have some water?"

"I should be back shortly."

Then Marion went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, while Marion was still in the kitchen, Potsie and Ralph drove up in the driveway at the same time.

"Looks like the Fonz is here, Potsie. Let's get inside and see if Richie would be in the mood to see us."

"Why wouldn't he be in the mood?"

That didn't make any sense to Potsie. He was the one who was in charge of Richie's card.

Neither of them bothered to think about bothered locking their cars. Ralph rang the doorbell this time. Marion finally left the kitchen and gave Richie his glass of water.

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, Richard. I'll go see who's at the door."

Richie and Fonzie watched as Marion opened the door. It indeed was Ralph and Potsie.

"Hello, Warren and Ralph. Why don't you come in?" Marion asked invitingly.

"Thank you, Mrs. C."

So Marion watched as Richie began to sip his glass of water as Ralph and Potsie approached the living room.

"Hello, guys."

"Hi, Rich. We wanted to stop by and give you this."

"Should I open the card now?"

"Only if you want to. Happy birthday, Rich," Potsie said.

"Thank you, guys."

That was all Richie said at the moment.

"I heard you guys reminded Fonzie about my birthday being today."

When Richie finished talking, Ralph, Fonzie and Potsie watched as Richie picked up his glass of water for a second time.

"We did. This is why Ralph and I came over so we could give you a card."

"Thank you. I appreciate this," Richie said as he took the card out of the envelope.

"What does the card say, Cunningham?"

"'Today is your special day for a friend like you. Hope this would be a good day. I'm lucky to have a special friend like you. Happy birthday.'"

"That was a nice card," Marion said and read the card.

"I was the one who chose it, Mrs. C," Ralph said.

"That was very kind of you, Ralph."

"You're welcome. It's true you are a special friend," Potsie said.

"Thank you, guys. I appreciate hearing this."

"I've got to get going. I'll talk with you soon, Cunningham."

"All right, Fonz. See you next time."

"We're thinking that Fonz had the right idea. Sorry this was a short visit, but I'm going to pick up Jay and Norman. They're staying with a friend.'

Norman and Jay were his adopted children. Richie once again thanked his friends and both of them walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Around three – fifteen, Fonzie decided that now seemed like a good time to stop by the Cunninghams' house and wish Richie happy birthday. Earlier this afternoon, Fonzie went into town and picked out a card. He went through all of the birthday cards until he found the right one and hoped to himself that Richie would definitely like this one. He really didn't care if Ralph and Potpie did their share yet or not.

Around three – thirty, Fonzie walked in the driveway after packing his car in the driveway. Now that Fonzie was getting older, it was time to give up the motorcycle and drive a car instead. Before leaving his house, he told his wife, Tiffany that he was heading out to visit Richie for a while.

"All right, Fonzie. Take your time, but I'd like you to come back by five – thirty."

"I might even be here by then," Fonzie said when they started to kiss one another.

"Tell Richie happy birthday for me. Do you have a card?"

"Yes, I do. It took me a while to go through all of the cards and find the perfect one."

Then they kissed each other a second time. After that, Fonzie was already out of the door. Earlier today Fonzie was told that Richie was with Marion today. It was Ralph who told him that.

When he reached the front door, Fonzie didn't bother to ring the doorbell. Before somebody answered, he heard a toilet flush. Finally he saw Marion at the door.

"Hello, Arthur. Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks. Mrs. C. Ralph told me that you wouldn't let Richie take care of himself today."

He finished saying that as Marion closed the door.

"That's right, Arthur. I'll go let Richard know you're here."

Fonzie had his card with him.

"Richard would like to see you, Arthur."

That's when Marion gave Fonzie a kiss on his left cheek. He always liked it when she did that. Once he got to know Richie and his family better when he and Richie became friends, he somehow saw Marion as a mother of his own. Fonzie found Richie lying on the living room couch. He could tell Richie looked stiff.

"Hi, Fonz."

"Hello, Cunningham. Ralph told me you were over here and not with Lori Beth."

"That's true, Fonz. Mom wanted to spend this special day alone with me for the day. You know how Mom is."

Fonzie nodded, knowing what Richie meant.

"I got you a card, Cunningham."

Fonzie took the card out of his jacket and handed it carefully to Richie.

"Thanks, Fonz. You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble just to give me a card."

"It's your birthday, so you do deserve a card from the Fonz."

He watched as Richie opened his card. To tell the truth, he ripped the envelope open, but didn't ruin the card. Marion did hear him ripping an envelope. She decided to check and see what sort of card Fonzie gave him this time. Fonzie turned over his left shoulder and saw Marion entering the living room.

"You're just in time to see my card for Richie, Mrs. C."

"I'd like to see it."

"This is a nice card, Fonz. Do you want me to read it to you, Mom?"

"Please do, Richard."

So Richie did. Before he began, Richie cleared his throat. Fonzie did notice that Richie's glass of water was already empty.

"Mom, could I have another glass of water, please?"

Without saying a word, Marion picked up the glass and was back in the kitchen.

Richie hadn't yet opened the card to see what it told him.

"Where's Tiffany?" Richie asked.

"She's at home. She's going to pick up Dee Dee at Jenny's, so she told me I could stay here until five – thirty."

"What goes on at five – thirty?"

"We eat supper," Fonzie answered.

Marion once again entered the living room, and this time Richie's water had ice cubes in it. Richie had always liked ice cubes in his glass, Fonzie reminded himself.

"Thank you, Mom."

Richie took the glass from Marion's hand.

"You're welcome, Richard. Is there anything I can get for you, Arthur?"

"I'm good for now, Mrs. C. Thanks for asking, though."

Both of them watched as Richie gulped some water, and Fonzie watched as Richie began to chew the ice cubes in his mouth.

"You may start now, Richard."

Fonzie saw Richie put his glass on the coffee table.

"Here's what Fonzie's card says: _'For all of the years we've been friends, it shows how much you mean to me during our longtime friendship. No matter how special you are to me, you will always be my best friend. Happy birthday.'"_

"That was a lovely message, Arthur. I'm sure Howard would like that card if he was still alive."

"I know he would, Mrs. C. I miss him as much as you do. He was a good man."

"Of course he was, Arthur."

"Where's Joanie?" Fonzie asked.

He was still looking in Marion's direction.

"She's out with Chachi today."

"They need to give each other some space. I'm not Chachi's father, so I can't tell him what he can or can't do. I have Dee Dee and Lester to worry about."

Dee Dee and Lester are Fonzie's children. Both of them look exactly like him, Richie noticed.

Richie saw that Fonzie had left him thirty dollars of cash.

"You didn't have to give me any money, Fonz, but thank you."

"I gave you thirty dollars so you could pick out what you want, and that is from me."

One thing Marion didn't want to share with Richie that Joanie almost forgot his birthday. Besides, it wasn't necessary to share that information with him, so she kept it to herself.

Both Richie and Fonzie watched Marion leave. Then Fonzie said, "You look stiff. Have you been on this couch all day?"

"Yes, Fonz. Mom wouldn't even let me get up and stretch."

"You deserve to get up from that couch."

"I know, but that's what Mom usually does for birthdays."

"You have a caring mother, Rich."

"Thank you, Fonz. I haven't heard that in a long time, but I do appreciate hearing you saying that. Dad would have liked that also."

Richie really did mean that, Fonzie saw.

"When is Lori Beth coming back?" Fonzie asked, to change the subject.

"I think she should be here in an hour or so," Richie answered.

"I think I better get going. Hope you have the rest of the day being spoiled."

"I will. Talk to you again soon."

That was when Fonzie walked through the kitchen. He didn't like leaving this place without saying good – bye to Marion.

"See you soon, Mrs. C. Take good care of Richie."

"I will, Arthur."

With that, Fonzie entered his dark blue Sedan and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thank you to all those who have looked at this story. I had fun sharing it with you all, but this is the last of the story, and I hope you like this ending. Enjoy!

Early that evening, Joanie came home. She found Lori Beth and Marion with the kids and Richie. She somehow thought to herself that Lori Beth hadn't been at the house very long.

"Hello, Joanie," everyone greeted her.

"Hi. Am I late for anything, Mom?"

"No, dear. How did your day go with Chachi?"

"It was good. We had a nice time."

Everyone noticed Joanie returned without a birthday card for Richie. Joanie usually remembers to buy birthday cards for her family when it was their special day like today.

"Joanie, we just noticed you didn't bring home a card with you since it's Richie's birthday," Lori Beth pointed out.

"Oops. You're right, Lori Beth. Richie, it is true I did forget your birthday. I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"That's okay, Joanie. Try to remember in the future, okay? People like myself don't like it when somebody forgets a special day like today."

"I know, Richie. Do you forgive me?"

"I do. Mom, I'm getting up from this couch. I've been sitting here on the couch all day."

"That's fine, Richard."

Richie finally jumped on his feet. He gave a yawn and began to stretch. It made him feel a bit better getting up. He was still feeling a lot stiff ever since Fonzie came over.

"Richie, are those cards from Fonzie, Potsie, and Ralph?" Joanie asked.

"Yes. Lori Beth, are you ready to leave?"

"Only if you are," Lori Beth answered.

"We're going to leave now, Mom. Thank you for making this day special for me."

"You're welcome, Richard."

Marion gave everyone a hug and kiss, but since it's still Richie's birthday, she gave him them first.

"We'll see you again soon, Marion," Lori Beth replied once she returned Marion's hug.

"Be careful out there, Richard."

"Don't worry, Mom. You know it only takes us about fifteen minutes."

Joanie got to the door again, but this time she was opening the door for Richie and his family. Both Marion and Joanie watched from the kitchen window to watch Richie drive off.

"Joanie, you know better not to forget somebody's birthday."

"I know, Mom. I'm very sorry."

"Try not to do that ever again."

"I won't, Mom. I can't promise anything."

Marion said nothing else.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Richie parked in the driveway. He let Lori Beth open the front door. So she did. Once everyone walked in, Richie began yawning.

"I'm going to bed, Lori Beth."

"Richie, we haven't had a chance to have your birthday cake yet."

"I know. We'll make up for it tomorrow evening. I'm just too tired to sit down for another minute."

"All right, you win. I'll see you in a few hours."

"That's fine. I'll see you both in the morning," Richie told Sara and Richie Jr.

"What do you say to your father?"

"Happy birthday, Dad."

"Thank you."

With that, Richie was already upstairs. He yawned a few more times and hit the pillow and was fast asleep within seconds.


End file.
